


Two roads diverged in a wood

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two roads diverged in a wood

Natasha knows she has to make a choice. She’s head over heels for both Maria and Pepper, but she doesn’t think she can last like this forever. If she’s been reading the signs correctly, they might be into her too, and the idea of choosing one over the other is just a little bit unbearable. Her mind is preoccupied with this decision until she turns the corner in the hallway. What she sees makes her screech to a halt.

Maria has Pepper up against the wall, and they’re kissing like their lives depend on it. Natasha feels many things at once - jealousy, embarrassment, and a mortifying amount of arousal. Then she realizes what’s happening, and she slowly backs around the corner again, hoping they haven’t noticed her. _This isn’t for you. They want each other, not you. You got it all wrong._

Natasha avoids both of them for the rest of the day, nursing her stomped-on heart. She tells herself it was silly to get her hopes up, and that she shouldn’t have even let herself have a crush, much less two. People like her didn’t get in relationships, anyway. Maria and Pepper are infinitely more normal than she is, and they deserve each other.

When Maria and Pepper finally seek Natasha out, Natasha freezes like a deer in the headlights.

“I didn’t mean to walk in on you - “ Natasha begins.

“You saw us?” Maria says. _Shit._

“Yeah, I…” Natasha trails off, scratching her head in embarrassment. They probably had just come to talk about something business-related with her, and she’s an idiot to think otherwise.

“That actually moves things forward a bit, then, since you already know,” Pepper says, and Natasha looks up, confused.

“Are you announcing your relationship to me, or something?” Natasha wonders why the hell they would need to do that. It’s their business, not hers. Maybe this is their way of gently letting her down, since she had been pursuing both of them.

“Kind of?” Pepper looks embarrassed now, so Maria takes over.

“We’d like to know if you want to date us.”

Of all the things Natasha expected, _that_ was not it. She’s struck speechless for a moment, and Maria briefly looks like she’s regretting saying that out loud.

“I mean, if we were reading you wrong and you’re not actually interested, just forget I said that - “ Maria begins, but Natasha takes her by the shoulders, standing on her tiptoes and kissing her. When the kiss break, she turns and pulls Pepper into a kiss too, acting entirely on impulse. Both women look a little starry eyed when she pulls away.

“So that’s a yes, then,” Pepper says, her voice a little breathy.

“Yes. Definitely yes.”

 


End file.
